This disclosure relates generally to social networking systems, and more specifically to identifying contacts for a social networking system user.
An online system, such as a social networking system, allows its users to connect to and communicate with other online system users. Users may create profiles on an online system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. The users may be individuals or entities such as corporations or charities.
A user may communicate messages or other content to additional users via a social networking system. For example, a user identifies an additional user from an interface and specifies content for communication to the additional user via the social networking system. However, as a user establishes connections to an increasing number of additional users, the user may be required to navigate through a large amount of information to identify an additional user to receive content. This additional navigation may discourage the user from communicating content to certain additional users or from using the social networking system to communicate content to additional users.